Cold Hands
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: She piled up the years of how hard she work to not let others see her through, to not feel the emotion "Love" beyond the family and friendship. Yet why, when she met Shirogane, the King himself, it just broke, everything broke. AU? ShiroganexFEMALE!Akira. Rated M for suggestive themes and language. OCC warnings!


Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor, those rightfully belongs to Kaili Sorano.

Summary: She piled up the years of how hard she work to not let others see her through, to not feel the emotion "Love" beyond the family and friendship. Yet why, when she met Shirogane, the King himself, it just broke, everything broke. AU?

Warnings: OCC, language, very suggestive and mild themes. Most of all, Female Akira (A/N: THE HORROR!XD).

* * *

**Prologue: Cold Hands**

Hot

Cold

White

Blue

This is what the brunette could process through her state of conscious that is about to pass the borders of fatigue.

Her petite yet fit body was bare except for the white bindings on her chest and panties. The partially covered back against the soft mattress, the cool black silk covers gave some comfort to the brunette. Tanned fingers gripped the sheet while at the same time, finding something to cover herself more.

A gasp escape from her plump rose lips when a pale and cold hand had taken hold of her thighs, giving the skin long and slow strokes with an elegant finger.

"You won't believe how enticing you are right now…" A cool, husky voice thick with desire spoke, making the petite brunette that had averted her teal eyes away look to only flush at the sight of the eerily beautiful yet possessive man in front of her, very intimately close to her right now.

Yes, eerily.

An appearance that could make any woman envy with that astonishing long hair made of pure silver weaved together, blue eyes that were like the winter gaze that send icy chills to your lungs, the pale complexion matching even the snowy colors with those bright red lips that resembles blood, easily mistaken as lipstick very often.

Those pale hands that were gripping her thighs earlier had moved to the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly and expertly. Slowly revealing his well-toned muscle's before tossing the shirt aside, focusing back his winter gaze of his lovely brunette. Straddling the female thighs, bending over so that his hands support himself on the mattress with her head between; trapped in a cage and pinned down it would sound right about now as he viewed her lovely flushed face better.

The brunette could only stare into those blue eyes filled with desire and affection, those emotions only directed toward her. Silvery locks fell from his shoulder to only cascade them both like moonlight curtains in the most breathtaking moments. A cold hand ghost over her cheek before cupping it, rubbing the soft skin with his thumb tenderly, then the mysterious bishounen leaned his face close to hers.

Their foreheads touching, their noses brushing against each other and their lips a few centimeters apart to the point the brunette can feel the hot breath against her lips, making her flush grow stronger. The hand on her cheek had started to move, a finger trailing down to the cheekbone to her neck and collarbone leaving a thrill of coldness that fuel the fire against her skin. Those cold blood red lips touch the corner of her mouth as he whisper some words to her.

"What should I call you right now, my dear…?" He asked against the skin of her cheek, a smirk starting to adorn his fine features.

"_Akira_…?" The finger stopped at the edge of her white bindings, hooking inside the hem before slowly and very slowly pulling it down.

A gasp escaped her lips as she put her hands on the man shoulders, struggling to push him away from her before he went any farther than this. But, the man build was larger than _Akira_ making the struggles useless when he pushed his weight against her, pinning her down.

"…Or would you prefer it if I call you by your real name…Akiko?" He whispered huskily against Akiko ear before licking the ear shell with his tongue, satisfied of earning a shiver from her.

"S-Stop it!" Akiko exclaimed, holding back anymore of embarrassing sounds by biting the back of her hand.

She didn't' want this, she didn't…

But no matter how much she struggled, she could feel her defense crumbling slowly by these pleasurable touches.

Teal eyes narrowed to hateful glare sent toward the silver-haired man, who stopped his movements after finally undoing the bindings to stare back with his winter blue gaze.

"Why…?" The silverette asked in an unreadable tone, the pools of affection lingering still in those blue that were filled with pain.

Those emotions in those winter gaze gnaw her heart bit by bit.

"Is it because…you are denying your feelings for me? Or do you love your guardian, Kou or that best friend of yours, Kengo?" He nearly growled in rage at the thought of his precious girl with either of those two…two…filths.

She didn't answer, turning her head away to not look at the man directly.

The silver-hair God moved in again, his blood red lips connecting to the naked tan skin of her nibbling the skin with his teeth. Earning a very soft moan from Akiko, he growled mentally at the lack of sound. He wanted to hear more of her sounds that he had caused by his own actions.

Akiko bit harder on the back of her hand to prevent anymore sounds escaping her mouth to the point it left a bright purple bite mark.

Winter blue eyes caught of Akiko actions, frowning that she would hurt herself and hold back her sounds. Raising his hand over hers gripping the soft palm and removing it away from her lips gently. Replacing those rosy soft lips that belong to his Akiko with his own lips gently, his thumb rubbing in circle motions of the bite on the back of her tan hand to soothe the painful purple mark while the other hand lay on top on one of her exposed breast, cupping the soft flesh and massaging them.

"Ah- ! Stop it, you bastard!-Ugh!" The brunette sentences were broken, squirming and pulling away from his touches to be pulled back and pinned down again.

"That's not my name; bastard. You know that, Akiko." He kissed the corner of her lips, trailing down her jawbone to her neck.

Pulling away to smirk at the heavy panting and flushed brunette he came to love so much, more than anyone else. Leaning against his mouth to her slightly red ear, whispering huskily:

"It's Shirogane, darling."

* * *

A/N:

This is for a friend on attempt of the pairing Shirogane and Female Akira together.I intended for this to be longer, but I think it's best to keep it like this and see how many results I can get from this. I know Shirogane is a bit OCC and Akira is...Akira I think, What do you all think?

Also might be continued, depends.

Review please, criticism are very helpful!


End file.
